Parcel sorting includes dispensing packages going to different destinations to different exits through a delivery device, so as to realize unified transport of packages going to the same destination. This is especially advantageous in a order fulfillment center or shipping facility. Generally, a parcel containing articles for shipment will have a UPC, barcode, SKU, or similar that allows for identification of the parcel identity and destination.
Article sorting includes dispensing articles that come from a plurality of warehouse locations to different exits through a delivery device, so as to realize unified consolidation at a single exit or destination point of all articles in a single order going to a destination in a single package or parcel. This is especially advantageous in any type of parcel fulfillment center.
The process is very labor intensive, which increases cost, errors in processing, and increases the time for packages to arrive, all lessening the end customer experience. Additionally, packages may be damaged, mispackaged, and the like, reducing efficiency for all involved parties.
Automated sorting equipment may be useful for addressing these issues, however, sorting equipment is expensive, requires significant capital investment, takes up large portions of warehouse space, is limited in the volume of packages that can be sorted, is significantly underutilized at less than peak periods, and has a long payback in most cases due to the above factors.
Accordingly, a need exists for a solution to these problems.